Pokemon 'shots
by Hypocritical-Hime
Summary: A collection of 100 short shots between 100 to 300 words featuring various characters in Pokemon both canon and RP and even random.I don't own Pokemon, damn it. Enjoy!
1. Belonging

Pokemon Drabbles

Seeing as I've just graduated Grade Ten (Junior High to some of you lot), I have a fair bit of time on my hands. So, the other day, I got this idea…why not do a hundred drabbles on Pokemon? I'm talking just about anything, they'll be canon characters in the series, RP characters of my own—maybe if I get permission from some friends I've made on here I'll use theirs…hec, I'll even do Pokemon point of view.

For the information of those who don't know, a drabble can be between one hundred and two hundred words, so yes, its meant to be shortish. I didn't get that many responses to my first story on here, so I hope this one is liked better.

I'll try to at least get two written a week, maybe more. However, if I start lacking, don't be afraid to shock me out of my indolence!

(By the way, I'll be glad to attempt any suggestions from my reviewers )

----------------------------------

**Drabble No.1****—Prompt word: "Belonging"**

They speak of belonging, of contentment, of being _one._ They dream of fulfilment of the soul, a broken heart becoming one. They do not truly understand what they speak of, and yet they take it for granted. They laugh, they hug, and they smile…never once thinking of the true meaning of these things.

They take for granted that feeling of belonging.

They are fools.

I look down from my vantage point, my thoughts clouded; my violet eyes dark as I gaze upon this city of light. Below me, the city inhabitants run and jostle one another on their way to their respective homes. They laugh, they yell, they greet. They belong.

But I do not. I am a clone, an artificial being, an _experiment. _My heart is as cold as the ice that tips the mountain peak. And yet I still yearn, I still feel…I still desire.

I am _Mewtwo_. I do not belong.


	2. Jealousy

**Drabble No. 2—Prompt word: "Jealousy"**

Another day, another contest. Another near miss. They had been so close this time, but again they had been thwarted. Narrowly, to be sure, but it was still a loss.

For once, Drew wasn't dwelling on it. Oh, he was disappointed to be sure, but his thoughts were currently mulling over something much bigger.

A pair of sparkling blue eyes and a sweet, caring smile. His heart secretly did back-flips every time he saw her face. He knew its planes like the back of his hand, even if he'd rather eat Muk ooze than admit it.

But if the sight of her had been a surprise, than the sudden assault of feelings he'd been left with when he spotted her with that loser had just about floored him. A sudden blazing fury; a bitterness so strong that he'd actually started moving towards the two, intent on punching that loser's pretty nose into little splinters like the prickles of his Cacturn. Didn't she realise Harley was using her? Didn't she-

Drew stopped, leaning against the wall, shocked at his lack of self-control. What the hell was he thinking? It wasn't like he seriously cared…cared for her…was it? Then what was this blazing feeling that was licking at his heart like a wildfire? Was he…jealous?

Drew snorted derisively. As if he'd be jealous over that puppy-eared cry-baby! He flicked his hair arrogantly and strode back the way he'd come, determinedly ignoring the fire that still smoldered in his chest.


	3. Torn

_Hiya peeps, just a quick note with this story so you don't go "WTF?" when you read it._

_The Rapidash in this story happens to be a Rapidash I caught, or rather half-tamed, in an RP. By half-tamed I mean that, though he was a part of my Pokemon team, I never actually caught him, rather he chose to come with me in the RP. However he was still half wild, even though he stuck with me, but it still could have been easy for him to run back to his previous life; and I always got the feeling that it was always on the back of his mind y'know?_

_Anyway,__ this is the first drabble out of the two I said I'd try to do every week so on with the show and I don't own Pokemon!_

**Drabble No. 3—Prompt Word: "Torn"**

Fire flickered like a candle in the wind as the Rapidash cantered gracefully along the meadow ridge, his defined muscles clenching as he all but soared through the wind.

He threw his head back and neighed wildly; rearing, bucking, prancing. Revelling in the feeling of freedom. Snorting, he skidded to a stop on the hilltop; ears pricked for every sound, nostrils flared as he tasted the sweet tang of the wilderness.

A soft call broke upon his thoughts, and Brego's head tilted reluctantly in its direction, though his eyes remained on the meadow before him. This meadow, this paradise, so like the home of his old herd. How easy it would be to just…run away…run back to the wilderness…

The voice sounded again and Brego shook his head, torn between two loves. His body trembled with yearning as he stared out at the paradise once more.

He made his choice.

The girl's face broke into a smile when he trotted into the clearing, and he decided that for now, he was content.

_I wasn't too sure about this one…perhaps the word "torn" wasn't the right prompt word. However, let me know what you think. ;) _


	4. Nostalgia

**Drabble 4—Prompt ****Word: Nostalgic**

The lights flickered like a million Ledian in the trees surrounding Indigo Plateau; a magnificent sight. The sounds of laughter and the smells of cooked foods could be heard and almost tasted, even from the young woman's vantage point high on the ledges of Mount Silver.

It was an atmosphere of warmth and security which only the joy of being with your family at Christmas time could bring.

Seliana sighed, a lone being in a cold world of her own. She closed her eyes as the sounds pervaded her senses, drawing her memory back to happier times; the sight of her baby brother squealing and laughing as he opened his presents, the smell of burnt Christmas dinner, courtesy of their father. Chasing one another through the snow covered meadow, giggling and shrieking, just as the villagers below her were doing now.

Seli wrapped her arms around herself. Was this really worth it? Was her sacrifice, her solitude, really worth this loneliness that tore at her soul and brought tears to the stoic girl's eyes?

Seliana jumped at the wetness that suddenly nudged against her hand, and she looked down to see Xin nuzzling at her hand, his blue eyes filled with concern. A soft growl was heard as Chari stomped grumpily into the clearing, his flaming tail swishing. His eyes belied his apparent annoyance however, and Seli smiled, a warm glow slowly pervading her heart.

She picked Xin up, fondling the Eevee's ears absently as she gazed down at the village once more before slowly moving away from the ledge and back towards the wilderness she and her Pokemon now called home.

------------------------------------------------

_Gah,my apologies for the wait and the possible shoddiness of this one. I wrote it while I was stuffed with Christmas lunch, but I wanted to write a Xmas oneshot for you all. I know, its kinda sad and cold in the beginning, but I wanted to do something for all those souls out there that would be lonely this Xmas. Merry Christmas and thinking of you! ;)_


End file.
